Choices
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: OS. La guerre approche, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy doivent se décider: l'Ordre ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Tous deux hésitent à renier leurs origines et leurs familles. En temps de guerre, faire des choix, s'accepter et être accepté s'avère difficile pour les deux Serpentards. DM/HG. BZ/RW.


**Hola!**

 **Je suis de retour avec ce petit OS! J'ai commencé à le rédiger pendant les révisions du bac de philo (je sais, je sais, c'est mal) et j'ai du le mettre en pause un bon moment par la suite avant de le reprendre il y a quelques jours! Mon idée de départ était totalement différente du résultat que j'ai obtenu donc je ne sais pas si je dois en être contente ou pas...**

 **L'histoire se passe pendant mais surtout après Poudlard. C'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes de guerre, donc j'espère que ça n'est pas trop mauvais!**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture!**

 **Disclamer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 _"Ce sont nos choix Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment" - Dumbledore_

 _._

Blaise Zabini poussa un profond soupir avant de s'avachir sans aucune grâce sur le divan de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement, et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Les élèves passaient auprès de lui, l'ignorant royalement, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait parler à personne, même s'il se sentait mal. Enfin si, il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il revait de parler, à qui il aurait pu tout révéler, même ses secrets les plus enfouis. Mais il savait bien que cette personne ne voudrait jamais l'écouter.

\- Zabini?

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard argenté de son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait inquiet.

\- Ca va, Malefoy, répondit l'afro afin d'éviter toute question.

Son compagnon le fixa quelques secondes et haussa finalement les épaules avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de regarder les flammes à son tour.

L'afro lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et réalisa que lui non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Normal, avec cette fichue guerre qui approchait. Dans quelques semaines, les Mangemorts allaient attaquer le château et il faudrait alors se battre. Il savait bien que c'était qui tourmentait le blond autant, mais ils avaient décidé de ne jamais évoquer le sujet. Pourtant, ce soir là, alors que les dernières tempêtes d'Avril faisaient rage dehors, il choisit de briser cet accord tacite.

\- Drago, je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

L'interpellé sursauta et riva ses yeux orageux dans ceux de son meilleur ami, lui intimant silencieusement de la fermer. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour si peu et ignorant les poings crispés du blond, Blaise Zabini poursuivit:

\- Si on rejoint _leur_ camp, on se soumet à cette face de serpent psychopate. On devra tuer des innocents, et même des camarades de promo.

\- Depuis quand les Gryffys sont des "potes de promo" Zab'?

\- On ne croit même pas au quart du tiers de ce que malade raconte. Je ne tiens pas à finir fou comme Bellatrix, ni soumis comme ce rat de Pettigrow.

\- …

\- Et en plus, tu sais très bien qui va gagner cette fichue guerre. Tu-Sais-Qui est peut être puissant, mais il est surtout totalement derangé. On va perdre. Et on va finir notre vie à Azkaban. C'est ce que tu prévoyais comme avenir, Drago?

\- La ferme.

\- En gros, si on gagne, ce dont je doute fort, on devra se soumettre au Lord, laver ses culottes sales ou terroriser des moldus à longueur de journée.

\- Ta gueule, Zabini!

\- Et si on perd, on finira à moisir dans un cachot glacial. Adieu les chemises de soie, Malefoy.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer putain!

Drago Malefoy se releva brusquement et renversa la table basse d'un violent coup de pied. Il ne voulait pas entendre tout cela, il ne devait pas entendre tout ça. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ça avait été décidé dès leur naissance. Ils devaient suivre leurs parents, qui avaient choisi pour eux.

\- Tu devras tuer, Drago. Peut être même tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle!

Les yeux brillants, la mâchoire contractée, il lança un regard noir à son ami, se retenant de se jeter à sa gorge pour le faire taire définitivement.

\- Imagine s'ils la capturent, Malefoy. Ils la violeront, la torturont, puis la tueront sous tes yeux.

\- Bordel de merde!

Il sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça profondément sur la tempe de l'afro.

\- Si encore un seul mot sort de ta putain de bouche de connard je t'assassine sur le champ.

Blaise lui adressa un petit sourire triste et se releva, lui faisant face. Bien que la baguette du blond soit à présent plantée dans ses côtes, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- On peut encore éviter tout cela, tu le sais.

\- Comment? En rejoignant ce putain d'Ordre du Phoenix, peut être? Cracha-t-il

\- Oui.

Il vit alors son ami éclater d'un rire froid, à la limite de l'hystérie. Cette histoire le rendait fou. Il aurait préféré être mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, à manger, à respirer sereinement. Et ce putain de con qui venait le perturber encore plus!

\- Ils ne nous accepteront pas, on se retrouvera sans aucun camp du tout, et on sera tués les premiers!

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu as seulement peur de renier tes origines.

\- Pas toi? Lâcha le blond, d'une voix acide.

\- Bien sur que si, mais j'ai conscience que j'ai plus à gagner en choisissant l'Ordre qu'en restant avec Voldemort contre ma volonté.

\- …

\- Tu sais bien que les Mangemorts n'accepteront jamais ma...condition.

Il baissa les yeux, et s'éloigna de son ami, sentant que les larmes pourraient surgir à tout moment. Mais la poigne ferme de Malefoy le retint un instant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, Zabini.

\- Mes parents auront honte à la seconde où ils le sauront. Je suis promis à Daphné Greengrass, mais ils ignorent que je préférerais fricoter avec son père plutôt qu'avec elle!

Il laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour lui, ses parents avaient déjà arrangé son futur. Une femme, un enfant, et un manoir. Tout paraissait si simple, si proche. Mais lui n'était pas prêt, et surtout, il ne le voulait pas.

\- C'est encore à cause de _lui_ que t'es dans cet état?

\- Qui d'autre.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir en même temps avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Ils vont nous rendre fous hein? Ces sacrés Gryffondors...

Le blond laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Après cette discussion, il méritait bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais alors qu'il allait se déshabiller il réalisa qu'il devait faire cette fichue ronde avec la Granger. Malheur.

* * *

\- Allez Hermione, viens toi aussi!

La brune poussa un énième soupir et secoua la tête. Non, elle n'irait pas à Pré-Au-Lard cette nuit en douce pour sortir en discothèque. Il y avait un couvre-feu, par Merlin, et il fallait le respecter.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, viens! Sécria Lavande pour la centième fois

Hermione désigna son livre d'un coup de menton et tourna une nouvelle page, décidée à l'ignorer à présent. Cette ecervelée lui avait déjà fait perdre assez de temps.

\- Laisse tomber, cette fille est coincée, souffla Parvati en tirant son amie par le coude pour qu'elles finissent de se préparer

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir mais ne releva pas. Quand ses deux idiotes seraient convoquées demain matin chez Dumbledore, elles rigoleraient beaucoup moins. Les deux pies se remirent à discuter tout en s'appliquant une centaine de produits sur le visage. La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce et faillit soupirer de désespoir en voyant les robes moulantes, les talons et les rouges à lèvres qui trainaient au sol.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux amies sortirent de la salle de bain, vêtues de tenues sexys et leurs lèvres ornées de rouge. Elles prirent leurs baguettes et leurs sacs et avant de partir, Lavande lui lança méchamment:

\- Passe une bonne soirée en tête à tête avec...ton livre!

Hermione entendit sa meilleure amie s'esclaffer derrière la porte et elle sentit son coeur se serrer un peu. Elle en avait un peu marre que tout le monde la prenne pour une pauvre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que lire et exposer sa science. Elle aussi savait s'amuser! Mais ça n'impliquait pas de musique, de garçons ni d'alcool. Un jeu d'échecs pouvait très bien l'affaire, non?

Se rendant compte de sa stupidité, elle se donna un coup de livre sur la tête avant de le poser sur sa couche, dégoutée. Il y avait-il quelque chose de mal dans son comportement plus sage que la normale?

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà huit heures moins cinq, et que sa ronde avec cet abruti de Malefoy commençait dans quelques minutes.

\- Merlin, je suis maudite, souffla-t-elle tout en enfilant à nouveau ses collants et ses chaussures

Après avoir passé rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle attrapa sa baguette et verouilla le dortoir.

Quand elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, il était déjà là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur comme à son habitude. Il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils arpentaient les couloirs en silence depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais elle voyait qu'il n'était pas tranquille et il voyait bien qu'elle était en colère.

Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner les paroles de Blaise dans sa tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de suivre Voldemort, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de tourner le dos à ses parents. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été les plus adorables géniteurs de la terre, ils restaient ses parents. Et puis, quel genre de Malefoy ferait-il une fois qu'il serait ami avec Saint Potter et deshérité? Son nom était synonyme de richesse et de pouvoir, et son rôle était de l'honorer.

Hermione quant à elle ne cessait de se demander si elle n'était pas anormale. Il était vrai que même Ginny désobéissait souvent au règlement pour aller voir Harry le soir. Bien sur que, lors de ses escapades avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait enfreint de maintes fois les règles. Mais seule et de son propre gré, elle n'avait jamais osé. Se raclant la gorge, elle parla, sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Malefoy, est ce que tu désobéis au règlement parfois?

Le blond fut surpris qu'il s'arrêta de marcher pour la dévisager. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Elle avait les joues rouges et évitait de croiser son regard. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il remarqua que sa cravate était lâchement nouée autour de son cou et que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et il était persuadé qu'elle sentait délicieusement bon.

Voyant qu'il la fixait sans répondre, Hermione lâcha, gênée qu'il la regarde ainsi:

\- Oublie. Laisse tomber.

\- Non! Je veux dire, oui! Enfin, oui, je ne suis pas le règlement à la lettre, je suis un Serpentard Granger, pas un Poufsouffle.

Il ricana mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant qu'elle avait baissé la tête et semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard argenté inquisiteur. Retenant un frisson, elle répondit simplement.

\- Comme ça.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais désobéi?

Voyant qu'elle rougissait encore plus, il s'esclaffa. Incroyable, cette Granger. Mais son petit rire la fit enrager et elle planta son regard furieux dans le sien.

\- Vas-y moque toi, toi aussi! Oui je ne suis qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une Sainte-Nitouche, une pauvre fille!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Oh tu l'as dit assez de fois, Malefoy, ricana-t-elle froidement

\- Je ne le pense plus. Enfin, pas comme ça.

Il se mordit immédiatement la langue pour avoir dit une telle chose. Elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, cette maudite Granger.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et l'observa, remarquant sa mâchoire contractée et le regard froid qu'il posait délibérement sur le sol, évitant son regard à elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? Demanda-t-elle doucement, curieuse

Il garda les yeux rivés au sol mais décida de lui donner une réponse tout de même. Même si ça n'allait pas être l'entière vérité. Il n'allait quand même se mettre à lui avouer qu'à force de l'observer, de l'insulter, elle était devenue une véritable obsession et qu'il en était même presque tombé amoureux? Non, hors de question.

\- Tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais ce que tu dis est intéressant, et très souvent juste. Et tu es aussi une Sainte-Nitouche, mais de nos jours, c'est plutôt une qualité vu les gourgandines qui courent les rues. Tu as tes valeurs morales, et je ne pense pas que cela soit un défaut.

Alors là, elle était totalement ébahie. Révait-elle, ou Drago Malefoy venait-il de la complimenter? A sa manière bien sur, mais ça restait un compliment! Cependant, sa curiosité l'empêcha de se taire et elle rebondit sur ce que le blond avait dit.

\- Et toi, as-tu des valeurs morales?

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la phrase aurait pu être une insulte, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé reflétait une simple curiosité. Elle avait presque envie de mieux connaitre ce mystérieux Drago Malefoy.

\- J'en ai, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de les montrer.

Elle resta une nouvelle fois scotchée, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse si sincère. Drago leva les yeux pour analyser sa réaction. Elle était surprise, bien entendu.

\- Quoi? Tu crois que parce que je m'appelle Malefoy, cela veut dire que je suis un Mangemort sans coeur? Cracha-t-il

Elle croisa ses prunelles furieuses, mais ne put s'empêcher d'adopter un ton hargneux pour lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas pendant ces sept dernières années que tu as montré que tu pouvais réfléchir par toi même, Malefoy.

\- Peut être parce que je ne le pouvais pas?

\- Tu avais le choix, comme tout le monde, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ta gueule, Granger. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Mais maintenant, tu l'as.

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase tout en le fixant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit le trouble et l'hesitation fissurer le masque impassible du fils de Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, souffla-t-il, regardant ailleurs, refusant de lui exposer sa faiblesse

\- J'imagine.

\- …

\- Mais si tu n'as pas envie de suivre Voldemort, c'est le moment de le dire.

Il balança son poing violemment dans le mur. Ce qu'elle l'énerver, à fissurer toutes ses certitudes, à le faire douter si facilement. Quand il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout plaquer dans la seconde pour elle si elle le demandait. Il avait l'impression d'être faible, et il détestait ça.

\- Malefoy, tu es malade!

\- Pousse toi, Granger.

Sans l'écouter, elle attrapa sa main meurtrie et lui jeta un regard noir. Il était vraiment inconscient. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour arrêter l'afflux sanguin, mais elle ne parvint pas à soulager sa douleur.

Cependant, le contact avec son poignet la fit frissonner sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il avait la peau incroyablement douce, et incroyablement pâle. Elle le sentait tendu, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était parce que ses doigts fins le rendaient totalement fou.

\- Tu sais, Malefoy...Dumbledore nous avait prévenu.

\- Quoi?! Lâcha brusquement le blond

\- Il nous avait dit que certains Serpentards se joigneront à nous, même le plus improbable d'entre eux, souffla-t-elle, hésistante.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'était pas évanouie quand il lui avait fait part de son hésitation. Le vieux fou avait tout deviné, comme d'habitude.

\- Et tu l'as cru? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

La main toujours sur son poignet, elle plongea dans ses yeux gris et se perdit dans cet océan glacé. Comment de tels yeux pouvaient-ils exister? Ils étaient si beaux, par Merlin. Si envoûtants. Si attirants. La gorge un peu sèche, elle parvint tout de même à formuler sa réponse.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse journée. Assis à la bibliothèque près de la fenêtre, Drago réfléchissait. Le matin même, il avait reçu une lettre de son père qui l'avertissait qu'il devait rentrer au Manoir dans peu de temps, l'attaque étant pour bientôt. Il avait hurlé de rage et déchiré le parchemin en deux avant de le jeter au feu. Il hésitait toujours. Une partie de lui lui hurlait d'être libre et de rejoindre l'Ordre, et de la rejoindre _elle._ Une autre partie lui criait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice et que l'Ordre ne lui apporterait ni richesse ni gloire. Sans compter qu'il se ferait probablement assassiner par ses propres parents.

Alors qu'il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vague, une chaise racla timidement le sol à côté de lui. Surpris, il leva la tête pour apercevoir la Gryffondore de ses rêves, rougissante.

\- Je peux m'assoir? Demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça, étonné. Que faisait-elle là?

\- Je suis venue te demander où en était ta réfléxion.

\- C'est Dumby qui t'envoie? S'exclama-t-il, soudainement furieux

\- Non! S'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère et serra violemment les poings sous la table, agacé.

\- Je suis toujours aussi perdu, avoua-t-il après de longues minutes de silence

Hermione tripota sa plume entre ses doigts fins, l'air songeur. Il l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi fous mais lui donnaient un air incroyablement sexy. Elle portait son uniforme, et sa chemise blanche remontait jusqu'à sa fine gorge qu'il rêvait de parsemer de baisers. Sans parler de ses lèvres, si rouges, qu'elle mordillait si souvent...

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, finit-elle par dire

Sa voix mélodieuse le tira de ses réfléxions et il faillit se frapper la tête contre la table. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à elle de cette manière. Quand il leva les yeux, il croisa son regard chocolat et vit clairement le trouble qu'il provoquait chez elle. Retenant un sourire en coin, il lança:

\- Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne m'appelais pas Malefoy.

Elle afficha un air surpris, étonnée qu'il parle de son nom de famille comme d'un fardeau.

\- Cette putain de guerre me montre à quel point nous sommes tous conditionnés par notre naissance. J'ai grandi au milieu des Sang Purs, du luxe, du mensonge et de la violence. Et c'est à cause de mon éducation, de ma famille, de mon nom que je ne devrais pas rejoindre l'Ordre.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, méditant ses paroles.

\- Tu sais, avoua-t-elle finalement, parfois je me suis aussi demandée comment aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas été une moldue. Je n'aurais surement pas été aussi obsédée par le savoir et la magie, j'aurais passé plus de temps à batifoler plutôt qu'à étudier, je n'aurais pas été insultée sans arrêt. Mais, poursuivit-elle, d'une voix plus ferme, je suis Hermione Granger, et comme tu l'as dit toi même, je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et une Sainte-Nitouche, et que ceux qui ne sont pas contents aillent se foutre un balai là où je pense.

Elle acheva sa tirade les joues rouges, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le regarda, longuement, puis continua:

\- Et toi, tu es Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, le fils d'un Mangemort, l'enfant pourri gâté et raciste, et tu vas, tout en restant le fier et narcissique Malefoy, rejoindre le camp qui te parait le plus juste pour te battre.

\- Et que ceux qui ne sont pas contents aillent se foutre un balai là où tu penses?

\- Exactement, termina-t-elle en souriant, rassurée qu'il ne se soit pas vexé

Il éclata de rire et elle fut un instant surprise avant de pouffer à son tour. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme, là, la tête rejetée en arrière légèrement et les yeux brillants. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour s'enlever de telles pensées de son esprit.

\- Avant d'aller voir Dumby pour lui expliquer ma décision... Je voudrais que tu saches... commença-t-il, hésitant

\- Oui? Murmura-t-elle

\- J'ai eu un comportement odieux envers toi et tes amis ses dernières années, je me rendais compte de ma méchanceté, tu sais. Je ne serai plus comme cela à l'avenir, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'excuser...parce que j'ai simplement appliqué les instructions qu'on m'avait donné.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle, presque tendrement.

\- Que-? Commença-t-il, interloqué

\- Et je ne t'en veux pas, Malefoy. Ce qui compte, c'est maintenant.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Blaise et Drago étaient allés voir Dumbledore. Le vieux fou les avait reçus avec un éclat malicieux au fond des yeux, et les avaient accueillis chaleureusement au sein de l'Ordre. Mais quand, trois jours après, le château avait été évacué à cause des attaques des Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard, la réalité les avaient vite rattrapés.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rejoints au Square Grimmaud, et la plupart avaient été furieux, voire dégoûtés, de réaliser que les deux Serpentards avaient rejoints leurs rangs.

\- Qu'ils sortent d'ici, ces Mangemorts! Avaient hurlé Ronald Weasley sans même attendre une quelconque explication.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de leur donner une chambre pour tous les deux, où ils restaient enfermés la plupart du temps. Ils devaient faire leurs preuves, et gagner la confiance du groupe.

\- Putain mais c'est pas en restant coincés dans cette pièce puante qu'on va prouver quoi que ce soit! S'était violemment exclamé le blond après plusieurs jours

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, la Guerre semblait avoir commencé puisque les Mangemorts avaient lancé des attaques sur Londres.

Le 13 Mai, au petit matin, un cri réveilla la maison et ses habitants.

\- Voldemort a attaqué le Chemin de Traverse!

Le blond se révéilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il avait encore fait d'horribles cauchemars et n'avait presque pas pu fermer les yeux de la nuit, hanté par ses démons. Etouffant un grognement, il sortit de ses couvertures et enfila un bas gris de jogging tout en saluant rapidement Zabini, qui émergait lui aussi.

Entendant des pas rapides dans les escaliers ils en déduirent qu'une réunion d'urgence avait lieu dans la cuisine du QG. Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, on frappait vivement à leur porte. Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, et ouvrit à la porte à la volée, révélant une Hermione Granger en chemise de nuit rouge, qui n'était en fait qu'un large t-shirt qui lui tombait à mi-cuisses. Le Serpentard dut se faire violence pour ne pas balader son regard sur ses jambes nues et réussit, avec difficulté, à la fixer dans les yeux.

\- Oui, Granger?

Hermione cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait devant elle deux hommes plus que charmants torse-nus, les cheveux en pétard, et la voix rauque de Malefoy lui provoqua de violents frissons. Essayant de ne pas dévier ses yeux sur le torse pâle de son interlocuteur, elle répondit d'une petit voix.

\- Réunion. Tout de suite. Vous venez aussi.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire moqueur devant sa gêne. Elle ajouta d'ailleurs, les joues rouges.

\- Et mettez un t-shirt, par Merlin, grommela-t-elle

\- Rien que pour te voir rougir, je ne vais pas le faire, répondit-il en la frôlant alors qu'il sortait de la pièce

La brune resta muette, les yeux ecarquillés. Zabini, qui n'avait rien raté de leur échange, s'esclaffa et elle lui adressa un regard noir avant de sortir à son tour, essayant de s'enlever l'image du corps parfait du blond de son esprit.

Dans la cuisine, l'agitation était à son comble. Tous avaient pris place autour de la petite table et les visages, bien qu'endormis, étaient graves. Ronald Weasley s'empiffrait de brioche, mais on voyait à son expression qu'il avait moins d'appétit que d'habitude. Harry Potter discutait à voix basse avec Remus Lupin, les sourcils froncés. Molly Weasley insistait pour que tout le monde mange, même si personne n'avait vraiment faim.

Blaise et Drago empoignèrent chacun une chaise bancale et rejoignirent le cercle. Blaise se retrouva à côté de Percy Weasley qui lui adressa un signe de tête poli, tandis que Drago prenait place à côté de Ginny Weasley, et en face d'Hermione, à qui il adressa un petit clin d'oeil qu'elle décida d'ignorer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ils acceptèrent une tasse de café noir avec plaisir, et la caféine permit de faire disparaitre les dernières traces de sommeil sur les visages.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, l'heure est grave, commença Remus Lupin. Voldemort a déployé ses forces sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ils tentent visiblement de saisir les commerces de la rue, dont notamment-

\- Gringotts, souffla Hermione en lançant un regard horrifié à Harry et Ron

\- Exact, confirma le loup garou. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, si vous voulez récupérer l'horcruxe. On va devoir élaborer un plan pour que vous puissiez pénétrer dans le coffre des Lestrange et récupérer la coupe.

Les deux nouveaux venus froncèrent les sourcils. Un horcruxe? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? Le coffre des Lestrange? Ils étaient tombés sur la tête ou quoi? Mais personne ne semblait avoir le temps de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- D'après Severus, ils gardent l'entrée de-

\- Severus? Severus Rogue?

Le Serpentard avait failli recracher sa gorgée de café en entendant cela. Rogue, son parrain, était au service de l'Ordre? Ca c'était la meilleure. Il n'était vraiment au courant de rien.

\- Malefoy, tu poseras tes questions après, répliqua sèchement Ron

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé la belette.

\- Malefoy, lui souffla Blaise, lui intimant de se calmer

Le blond lui fit un signe de la main, refusant clairement d'écouter son conseil.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-il, je sais qu'on arrive pas forcément au bon moment, mais vous devez nous expliquer le minimum quand même, non? Sinon on ne pourra jamais vous aider!

\- Espèce de narcissique, grinça Ron, se levant, un bout de brioche serré violemment dans son poing. C'est la guerre, tu crois qu'on a le temps de discuter tranquillement autour d'un thé, sale fouine?

Le Serpentard se leva à son tour, sous les yeux horrifiés de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Il fixa le roux sans ciller, le pénétrant de ses yeux argentés.

\- Pauvre abruti, vous nous avez enfermés pendant quarante-huit heures dans une chambre moisie, au lieu d'en profiter pour nous exposer la situation, cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale

\- Tu aurais très bien pu partir tout révéler à Voldemort! S'écria "l'abruti", les oreilles rouges

\- Oh arrête avec cette excuse, vous n'aviez qu'à nous tester avec du Veritaserum si vous doutiez tant!

La tension semblait à son apogée lorsque Remus intervint, leur ordonnant de s'assoir. Sans se quitter des yeux, les deux hommes obéirent, s'envoyant un regard noir. Le blond dut cependant détacher ses yeux de la belette lorsque le loup l'interpella.

\- Drago, je comprends ta demande. Toi et Blaise allez être mieux informés à l'avenir, j'y ferai attention. Maintenant, retournons à l'ordre du jour, je vous prie.

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Lupin poursuivit.

\- Severus affirme donc que la rue est gardée de tous les côtés. Notre seule chance d'y entrer est donc en utilisant du Polynectar. Il faudrait deux groupes, un qui s'infiltrerait dans la banque, et l'autre qui resterait dans la rue, prêt à agir et retenir les Mangemorts si un problème se posait.

\- Nous devons agir dès aujourd'hui, et avant la nuit. Ils ont instauré un couvre-feu à vingt heures, rajouta Arthur Weasley

\- Voilà ce à quoi je pensais, fit Harry, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Hermione, tu pourrais prendre l'apparence de Bellatrix. Ensuite, quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagnerait, et deux autres la suiveraient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Putain de merde, ils voulaient envoyer Granger dans la gueule du loup, ces malades. Malefoy serra les poings, agacé par ces idiots. Ils ne tiendraient pas une minute dans l'enceinte de la banque.

\- Ca sera très périlleux, voler quelque chose là bas est totalement- commença Neville

\- Fou, je sais, termina Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est l'avant-dernier horcruxe, il nous le faut. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de volontaires.

Un grand silence s'abbatit sur la pièce. Ils étaient effrayés, mais surtout, personne ne savait qui seraient les plus qualifiés pour mener à bien la mission. Drago faillit ricaner mais décia de lever le bras à la place. Tous les regards couvergèrent vers lui à nouveau et il planta ses yeux froids dans ceux du Survivant, qui n'était qu'à peine étonné.

\- Je n'aurais même pas besoin de Polynectar, je me doute que les Mangemorts se soient déjà rendus compte de ma trahison. Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre hier, m'ordonnant de les rejoindre au plus vite, mais il ne semblait pas inquiet. Il pense que je suis parti chez Parkinson.

L'Afro émit un petit rire que personne ne comprit, à part le blond qui esquissa un rapide sourire. Il était vrai que l'idée était totalement ridicule. Ils méprisaient tous les deux Pansy Parkinson, et jamais il ne serait allé chez elle en vacances. Il aurait bien trop peur qu'elle le viole dans son sommeil.

\- C'est excellent, Drago, intervint Remus. Tu connais bien Gringotts non?

\- Je connais surtout très bien le coffre qui vous interesse.

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée et Remus lui fit signe de les éclairer.

\- Elle m'a déjà emmené là bas de nombreuses fois quand j'étais petit. Il est rempli de toutes sortes d'objets de magie noire et d'or. Il y a de nombreux sorts jetés sur les objets et il faut être prudents. Les accio ne fonctionnent pas non plus, et sont d'ailleurs tabous. Si vous en lancez un, elle accourt à la seconde qui suit.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Merlin, qu'auraient-ils fait sans lui?

Hermione l'observait, le coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il était réellement de leur côté, et venait déjà de le prouver, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté de lui. Il était loin d'être stupide, et leur serait d'une aide précieuse, elle en était sûre.

\- Bien, Malefoy tu accompagneras Hermione à découvert. C'est ta tante après tout, ça ne semblera pas louche. Maintenant, il m'en faut deux à mettre sous la cape.

\- Pourquoi pas Blaise et Weasley? Proposa le blond d'un ton détaché

L'afro retint un cri mais lança un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami, qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Quel idiot!

\- Pourquoi pas? Lâcha l'Elu, en haussant les épaules. Ron et Zabini, vous les accompagnerez alors. C'est reglé. Hermione, la potion est prête et on a un cheveu de Bellatrix grâce à Rogue. Vous partirez à quinze heures, ça sera le moment quand il y aura le plus de monde, vous passerez plus facilement.

Tous acquiesçèrent et la réunion fut levée. Hermione fit léviter sa tasse jusqu'à l'évier et aida Molly à ranger un peu. Elle remonta ensuite les escaliers et allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

\- Granger.

Retenant un frisson, elle se retourna pour croiser deux yeux argentés qui la fixaient.

\- N'oublie pas d'aborder une expression méprisante, et n'hésite pas à menacer qui que ce soit. Ma tante n'est pas un doux agneau, elle tire sa baguette à tout instant.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Malefoy, répliqua la brune en levant un sourcil

\- C'est peut être le cas, Granger.

Et il la planta là, l'esprit confu et les mains moites.

* * *

Peu avant quinze heures, les quatre adolescents se rejoignirent au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione avala la potion avec dégoût et en quelques secondes, se transforma en Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lança un sort à ses vêtements, et revêtit une longue cape noire en velours. Il fut décidé que Neville et Bill Weasley iraient eux aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour intervenir au cas où.

\- Bonne chance, Hermione, murmura Harry en l'enlaçant tendrement

Hermione, sous l'apparence de Bellatrix, lui lança un regard tendre et l'assura d'être prudente. Harry enlaça aussi le roux et serra la main des deux Serpentards.

\- Malefoy, Zabini, c'est le moment de faire vos preuves.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous Potter, mais ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire méprisant

Harry poussa un soupir, et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis ce fut le moment du départ.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, qui s'était habillé de sa plus luxueuse cape noire, et d'une chemise gris perle qui reflétait à merveille ses yeux gris. Elle resta une seconde ébahie par sa beauté mais se reprit rapidement en voyant le regard moqueur de son acolyte.

\- On y va? Demanda Ron, en jettant la cape sur lui et l'afro

\- Si Granger a fini de me mater, on peut.

La concernée lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit ricanner de plus belle. Il lui attrapa fermement la taille et ils transplanèrent.

La rue marchante était bondée en cet après midi. Les sorciers couraient dans l'allée, leurs courses en main, peu désireux de s'attarder dans cet endroit qui grouillait de Mangemorts. Hermione et Drago avancèrent d'un pas rapide, bousculant de nombreuses personnes. Drago gardait sa main sur sa baguette, et Hermione, bien qu'elle tentait de conserver un masque froid, jetait des coups d'oeil aux divers Mangemorts postés un peu partout dans le secteur. Dans son dos, elle sentait parfois Ron et Blaise qui la cognaient, sous la cape, mais il y avait tant de monde qu'ils passaient inaperçus.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la banque, mais l'entrée était bien entendue gardée par deux hommes engagoulés.

\- Nott et Macnair, souffla discrètement le blond à son oreille

Elle hocha la tête imperceptiblement et ils virent les Mangemorts aller à leur rencontre.

\- Mme Lestrange, Drago! S'exclama le plus âgé des deux, Walden Macnair, en relevant sa capuche

\- Nott, Macnair, les saluèrent froidement le couple

\- Quel bon vent vous emmène? Demanda le père de Théodore Nott

\- Ma tante a besoin de retirer quelques gallions, répondit simplement le blond

\- Drago, ton père sera content d'apprendre que tu es venu! Il m'a dit que tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à sauter la Parkinson. Il parait qu'ils ont capturé quelques sang-mêlées pas trop mal, tu pourras surement t'en contenter, ricana Macnair

Drago sentit la brune se tendre à ses côtés en entendant ces paroles. Lui même réprima une grimace de dégout, mais répondit, avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'en suis ravi. Je suis impatient de leur rendre une petite visite.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras, et seule Hermione resta de marbre, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Drago, fit-elle d'une voix forte, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Je suis pressée.

\- Bien, allons-y ma tante.

\- Au revoir Mme Lestrange, firent les deux Mangemorts en s'inclinant respectueusement

\- Macnair, Nott, les salua-t-elle froidement

Ils partirent et Hermione poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'ils pénetrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ils avancèrent vers un guichet, et un gobelin les dévisagea.

\- Mme Lestrange, Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il

\- Je veux accéder à mon coffre, répondit Hermione, sans laisser le temps à Drago d'ouvrir la bouche

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard discret, impressionné. Elle imitait sa tante à la perfection. Elle était froide, méprisante et malpolie.

\- Bien, lâcha l'employé. Vos baguettes s'il vous plait.

Hermione serra la main du blond jusqu'à la broyer. Elle avait totalement oublié cela. Comment allaient-ils faire pour-

\- Nous sommes en guerre, créature. Je ne donne pas ma baguette à n'importe qui, répliqua froidement le blond.

Le gobelin bredouilla quelque chose, mais le regard glacial du jeune homme le dissuada d'emettre une quelconque protestation. Il se leva et les pria de les suivre.

Après être descendus au sous sol de la banque, le gobelin leur indiqua le coffre et sortit la clé afin de dévérouiller la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà Hermione le stupéfixiait.

\- Mets le dans un coin sombre, là, et allons-y! Chuchota-t-elle

Le blond fit léviter l'employé afin de le dissimuler aux regards de ceux qui pourraient passer par là, et les quatre adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux qu'ils scellèrent d'un sort.

Comme l'avait dit Drago, des montagnes d'or et d'objets brillants remplissaient l'espace.

\- Quel est l'objet que vous cherchez? Demanda Blaise en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité

\- On pense que c'est la coupe de Poufsouffle, expliqua rapidement Hermione. C'est une petite coupe, en or, avec deux anses.

Les deux Serpentards acquiesçèrent et ils se mirent à chercher l'objet du regard. Mais dans ces piles dorées, ça n'était pas une mince affaire. Les objets, trop brillants, leur brulaient la rétine, et ils peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Bordel, où est-

\- Elle est là!

Ils accoururent auprès de Ron, qui pointait du doigt une coupe perchée en haut d'une pile.

\- Comment l'atteindre? Marmonna-t-il

\- On peut la toucher ou pas Malefoy? Demanda Hermione

\- Je ne suis pas sur...

Ils restèrent à réflechir quelques instants, mais Drago coupa rapidement le silence qui s'était installé. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai une idée. Granger, tu me fais léviter jusqu'à la coupe. Je la prends et on se barre.

\- Mais je croyais que-

\- Si elle est protégée par un quelconque sort, il y a moins de chance qu'il ne m'atteigne, puisque je suis de sa famille.

\- On ne peut pas savoir! Si ça se trouve, il n'y a que Bellatrix qui peut la toucher! S'exclama Hermione

\- On n'a pas le temps, Granger. On fait ça et voilà. Fais moi léviter.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne un tel risque. Cette folle de Lestrange était bien capable d'avoir usé de magie noire pour protéger l'horcruxe!

\- Hermione, fit Ron, je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est la seule solution.

\- Et si tu ne me fais pas léviter, Zabini le fera.

L'afro acquiesça et Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant d'agiter sa baguette.

\- Lévicorpus!

Le blond se retrouva suspendu par la cheville et commença son ascension. Hermione se concentrait afin d'éviter qu'il ne frôle un objet.

Mais alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à quelques mètres du sol, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

\- Merde, l'alarme, on est repérés! S'exclama Blaise

\- Protégez Granger! Cria Drago, la tête en bas, et dont les joues rougissaient progressivement

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, de violents coups se firent entendre contre la porte, et Ron et Blaise se postèrent côte à côte, près à se défendre.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'une explosion retentit, détruisant l'entrée au coffre. Le blond vacilla dans les airs, mais elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle et le fit monter jusqu'à atteindre la coupe.

Drago saisit rapidement la anse, sans hésiter, et sentit immédiatement le métal brûler sa main.

\- Fais moi redescendre!

Hermione murmura le contre sort et le Serpentard s'écroula sur la pierre froide, la coupe enserrée dans ses bras.

\- Protego! Cria la brune en voyant un rayon vert foncer sur l'héritier Malefoy

Dans leur dos, les deux adolescents avaient bien du mal à faire face à la dizaine de gobelins qui avaient rappliqué et qui s'acharnaient sur eux.

\- Weasley, à ta droite!

Le concerné se retourna et envoya un Stupéfix dans la face de la créature qui avait tenté de l'attaquer. Remerciant rapidement le métis, il reprit le combat avec acharnement.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait aidé le blond à se relever, ce dernier étant affaibli à cause du contact avec la coupe. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'avancer vers leurs deux amis.

\- On doit transplanner! Cria Blaise pour couvrir le bruit des sorts

Hermione envoya trois gobelins s'écraser contre une pile d'or, et sortit un petit écrin de son sac.

\- Rapprochez vous de moi!

Ils se rejoignirent et formèrent un cercle, envoyant des sorts les uns après les autres.

\- A trois, accrochez la main de votre voisin. Un, deux, trois!

Hermione libéra une poignée de poudre du Pérou, et l'oscurité s'abbatit sur la pièce. Surpris, les gobelins cessèrent d'attaquer et c'est à cet instant qu'elle les fit tous transplanner au Square.

Ils s'écrasèrent au milieu du salon, et Ginny Weasley, qui lisait un livre au coin du feu, poussa un grand cri pour alerter les membres présents.

\- Ils sont revenus!

Aussitôt, Remus, Severus, Harry et Molly accoururent pour porter secours aux quatre blessés.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- On a failli y passer, répondit Ron en épongeant son front trempé

Molly se précipta sur Drago qui, blanc comme neige et le visage tordu en une terrible grimace, maintenait la coupe avec difficulté dans sa main.

\- Ne la touchez pas, murmura-t-il, épuisé

\- Drago, pose cette coupe immédiatement, tu es fou! S'écria Severus en s'agenouillant près de lui

Le blond obéit et s'évanouit à la seconde même où il lâcha l'objet.

\- Merlin, vous êtes inconscients, grommela le professeur, tout en lançant quelques sorts à son filleul. Cette coupe est protégée par un sort. Quiconque la touche subit une rafale de Doloris.

Hermione poussa un cri, effaré. Il venait de subir le Doloris pendant près de cinq minutes? Elle s'assit dans le canapé en le regardant d'un air inquiet, tandis que les effets du Polynectar commençaient à se dissiper. Du sang commençait à tacher sa chemise à cause de blessures qui s'ouvraient un peu partout sur son corps et, même évanoui, il grimaçait toujours.

\- Neville et Bill... commença-t-elle, détournant le regard, le coeur serré

\- Neville a reçu un Sectumsempra, du coup Bill a transplanné en urgence avec lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains, répondit Harry, le regard soucieux pourtant

Drago fut emmené dans sa chambre et soigné par son parrain, tandis que les autres restaient au salon, le coeur battant encore la chamade.

* * *

Hermione ne frappa pas avant d'entrer, sachant pertinnement que le Serpentard dormait encore. Elle jeta un regard rapide à la petite pièce sombre où ils avaient soigné Malefoy. Faisant léviter un plateau de nourriture devant elle, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit où était étendu le blond. Il avait les yeux fermés et les traits de son visage semblaient enfin détendus. Elle admira son visage harmonieux plusieurs secondes avant de détourner le regard, gênée. Depuis quelques jours, elle passait bien trop de temps à le dévisager.

Elle posa le plateau au pied du lit et vérifia l'état du jeune Malefoy. Posant une main fraîche sur son front, elle réalisa avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle baissa son regard vers son torse, qui était à moitié dévoilé par la couverture. Elle se pinça la lèvre, indécise. Devrait-elle vérifier ses bandages à la poitrine?

Finalement, poussant un petit soupir, elle décida de le faire tout de même. Elle savait que Rogue s'était occupé de lui, mais elle se sentait coupable, et voulait avoir la certitude que tout était en règle.

Elle repoussa la couverture et découvrit son torse pâle, qu'elle avait déjà admiré le matin même dans la cuisine. Les fines entailles provoquées par le Doloris se refermaient, et il ne restait que quelques cicatrices. Doucement, elle passa son doigt sur les marques rouges qui contrastaient tant avec la couleur de sa peau. Elle suivit une cicatrice qui descendait jusqu'au ventre puis revint dans le sens inverse. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle était totalement subjuguée par sa peau, si douce, et ce torse, si finement musclé. Mais alors qu'elle passait sa main au niveau de ses abdominaux, elle le sentit frissonner. Elle écarquilla les yeux et releva rapidement la tête, de peur qu'il se soit réveillé. Son regard croisa deux yeux gris qui la fixaient.

Poussant un cri, elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber le plateau, qui s'écrasa violemment au sol, répandant la nourriture sur le parquet poussiéreux. La main sur le coeur et le souffle court elle regarda à nouveau le blond qui abordait un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Je vois que tu profites que je sois faible et endormi pour me _toucher_

\- J-Je vérifiais si tes blessures étaient soignées, bredouilla la brune, qui voulait s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre

\- Oui bien sur, ricana le Serpentard. Pour cela, tu avais besoin de me _caresser_ le torse, n'est ce pas?

\- J-Je ne...

Mais elle ne put rien ajouter et baissa les yeux, rougissante. Merlin, qu'elle avait l'air stupide.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Je te proposerais bien de devenir mon infirmière personnelle.

\- Abruti, souffla-t-elle, en se tortillant les mains

Finalement, elle décida d'ignorer son regard moqueur et s'assit à nouveau près de lui sur le lit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et elle ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder, mais ce fut deux coups frappés contre la porte qui les fit sursauter et rompit leur contact visuel.

\- Herm', ça va? Ca fait déjà plus de quinze minutes que t'es là, fit la voix de Ginny de derrière la porte

\- Tout va bien, Weasley, elle profite de mon corps.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir et lui mit une tape sur le torse.

\- Elle me frappe maintenant, aie! Je ne savais que ton amie avait de telles tendances masochistes.

La Gryffondor l'assassina du regard en entendant Ginny éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue Granger? Demanda le Serpentard, soudain sérieux

\- Pour t'apporter à manger, fit-elle en désignant le plateau renversé qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette

\- Et?

\- Et pour vérifier que tu allais bien, avoua-t-elle finalement, les joues rouges

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Granger, répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres

Hermione lâcha un petit rire nerveux et se dirigea vers la sortie, lui promettant de lui faire monter un autre plateau repas. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle chuchota, dos à lui:

\- C'est peut être le cas, Malefoy.

* * *

Blaise rentra dans sa chambre enervé. Il balança sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il était si agacé, il n'en pouvait plus, la situation devenait invivable. Ce crétin de Ronald Weasley l'avait encore insulté, alors qu'il faisait tout, absolument tout pour lui plaire. Ce pauvre con ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Etouffant un cri de rage, il attrapa la lampe de chevet et l'explosa contre la porte. _"Dégage Zabini, on a pas besoin d'un sang-pur raciste"_ avait-il dit d'un ton dédaigneux alors que le métis tentait simplement de proposer son aide pour les horcruxes. Quel ingrat, quel aveugle, quel abruti! Ne voyait-il pas dans ses yeux à quel point il _l'aimait?_

\- Putain de merde! Hurla-t-il en renversant la table de chevet, faisant tomber divers grimoires qui étaient posés dessus

Il entendit des coups timides frapper contre la porte et hurla un puissant "Dégage!" Il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait été tellement idiot de croire qu'en trahissant son camp, en reniant sa famille, il serait enfin accepté par ce maudit rouquin! Malgré tous ses efforts, même s'il ne l'insultait plus, était poli avec tout le monde et l'avait même protégé pendant la bataille à Gringotts, ce Weasley restait campé sur ses positions. Jamais il ne l'accepterait, lui, Blaise Zabini.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les laissa rouler sur ses joues. Poussant un dernier hurlement, il déchira la taie d'un oreiller et mordit dans l'objet moelleux, le visage humide. Il s'écroula sur le lit, les épaules agitées de soubresauts.

Il sentit tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir et une petite voix murmurer:

\- J'ai préféré t'appeler, il ne semblait pas aller bien...

\- Merci, Granger.

Deux secondes plus tard, le métis sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et reconnut le parfum de son meilleur ami.

\- Dégage Malefoy.

\- Hors de question.

Soupirant, il sortit sa tête de l'oreiller et essuya ses joues, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse au Prince des Serpentards. Mais ce dernier grogna et lui serra plus fortement l'épaule.

Hermione, restée à la porte, comprit qu'elle devait partir. Elle recula donc silencieusement et les laissa dans leur intimité.

\- C'est encore la belette?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, gémit le brun, les épaules tremblantes

\- Qu'a-t-il fait?

D'une voix faible, le métis entreprit de lui expliquer la scène, et comment il avait quitté le salon en le traitant d'abruti. Le blond serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais aimé le roux, principalement parce qu'il avait tourné autour de Hermione pendant longtemps, mais aussi parce qu'il le trouvait immature. Et il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

\- Je vais aller lui casser la gueule, gronda-t-il

\- Ne fais rien, Drago, s'il te plait. Je dois gagner sa confiance et son amitié, même si c'est difficile.

\- Et son amour?

\- Je n'ai plus trop d'espoir pour ça, soupira le brun, les larmes montant à ses yeux à nouveau

.

Les semaines passaient comme au ralenti. La chaleur de l'été s'installait, mais le ciel restait gris, et l'air était lourd, empli d'une tension qui menaçait d'exploser. Il ne restait plus qu'un horcruxe à trouver et détruire et il s'agissait du serpent de Voldemort, qui était inaprochable. L'Ordre attendait donc le moment propice pour attaquer et tuer la bête. En attendant, ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter les raids de Mangemorts, protéger et soigner ceux qui étaient victimes d'attaques.

Drago s'était levé tôt ce matin là, comme il le faisait depuis presque un mois. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé, et sortait tous les jours dans le modeste jardin du Square pour faire un peu de sport, ou même voler. Il voulait rester en forme pour être prêt à riposter dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Il enfila juste un bas de sport vert sapin et sortit torse nu avec son balai: il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Une fois dans le jardin, il enfourcha son balai, prit rapidement de l'altitude, et commença à exercer toutes sortes de figures. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir du périmètre de sécurité, puisqu'une bulle magique protégeait leur résidence, mais il s'en contentait.

Voler l'aidait à se détendre et à se changer les idées. Ainsi, il ne pensait plus à son père qui lui avait envoyé une missive froide lui annonçant qu'il n'était désormais plus considéré comme son héritier, ni même sa progéniture. Il en avait souffert bien entendu, mais il ne l'avait montré à personne: il ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié. Pourtant, toutes les nuits il faisait de terribles cauchemars et se réveillait en sursaut le front humide.

Il chassa ces pensées sombres en secouant la tête et se concentra sur son balai.

Tandis qu'il effectuait une pirouette compliquée, un mouvement près de la fenêtre du deuxième étage attira son attention. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles ambrées et, avec un sourire en coin, il fonça vers elles.

S'arrêtant juste devant la fenêtre de la Gryffondore, il vit celle-ci sourire et déverouiller la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour Malefoy.

\- Bonjour Granger, encore en train de m'admirer? Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois

Elle lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire discrètement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait à poings fermés dans la pièce.

\- Est ce qu'elle sort enfin avec Potter? Demanda-t-il, curieux

\- C'est compliqué, souffla la brune, secouant doucement ses cheveux. Harry ne veut pas qu'elle s'attache à lui en temps de guerre, il a trop peur de la faire souffrir si...il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Quel raisonnement stupide, ricana le blond. Elle est déjà totalement folle de lui. Et elle aura beaucoup plus de peine à le voir mourir sans avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres...ou à ses prouesses sexuelles. Quoique sur ce plan là, je pense qu'elle ne rate rien.

La Gryffondor se pencha pour lui abattre un violent coup sur l'épaule mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.

Le blond lui saisit le poignet et, la regardant fixement dans les yeux, lui fit signe de grimper sur le balai derrière lui.

\- N-Non! Tu es fou, je ne sais pas voler! S'écria-t-elle

\- Allez, Granger. Je te jure, ça te détendra.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue pour une noise, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la pousssa à accepter. Peut être en avait-elle simplement _envie._

Le blond, tout sourire, l'installa derrière lui, se faisant violence pour ne pas penser à son pyjama qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Le petit short en coton qu'elle portait dévoilait une fois encore ses jambes pâles et fines.

De son côté, Hermione était aussi très troublée de leur proximité, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'elle noua les bras autour de la taille, nue, du Serpent.

\- C'est parti!

Il s'élança dans les airs, pas trop rapidement, et la sentit immédiatement se crisper dans son dos.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Granger?

Elle ne répondit rien mais griffa son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Espèce de tigresse, gronda-t-il

Pour la punir, il accéléra, s'éleva, et fit même une petite pirouette qui la fit crier d'effroi. Elle serra plus fort le blond contre elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

\- Granger, relève ta tête de là, fit-il

\- Non, couina-t-elle

\- Je sais que tu adores mon odeur de mâle, mais regarde donc le paysage.

\- Idiot!

Elle consentit pourtant à relever la tête et posa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Malefoy, admirant la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Le ciel gris recouvrait tout, mais elle perçut comme une lueur à l'horizon et sentit un grand sourire orner ses lèvres.

Quand ils redescendirent, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se détacha à regrets du Serpentard, qui la retint une seconde avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'intérieur.

\- Dis moi... Est ce que Weasley a quelque chose contre Blaise?

Etonnée, elle écarquilla les yeux, et répondit:

\- Non, rien en particulier, pourquoi?

\- Rien. Oublie.

Il repartit vers la maison alors qu'elle restait plantée là, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle avait bien remarqué que Blaise avait un comportement exemplaire, surtout envers le rouquin et sa famille, bien au contraire de Drago. Se pouvait-il que...? Non, c'était impossible! Etouffant un petit rire, elle rentra finalement à l'intérieur pour se préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

* * *

\- Stupéfix!

Le sort de Hermione ricocha sur le mur du Chemin de Traverse quand le Mangemort s'écarta sur le côté. Furieux, il lui envoya une série de sorts plus impardonnables les uns que les autres, mais le puissant bouclier de la brune l'empêcha d'être touchée.

\- Sectumsempra!

Cette fois ci, elle visa en plein dans le coeur et le Mangemort, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Il prit le sort en pleine poitrine et s'effondra au sol, le visage déjà en sang.

Hermione se retourna et s'engagea presque immédiatement dans un autre combat, aidant Ginny qui avait bien du mal à abattre Avery. Elle lança un Protego et décolla une mèche humide de son front. Jamais les Mangemorts n'avaient été aussi en forme.

Ils avaient lancé une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse dans l'après midi, effrayant les foules. L'Ordre avait rappliqué en vitesse pour sauver les civils.

Hermione et Ginny réussirent finalement à atteindre l'ennemi en lui lançant une rafale de Stupéfix. Il s'écroula au sol, et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un faible sourire fatigué.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'élancer vers un groupe de Mangemorts, Hermione entendit soudainement un cri aigu et se retourna pour voir une petite fille, apeurée, cachée dans un coin sombre de la rue. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se dirigea jusqu'à elle. L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, la regarda de ses grands yeux verts emplis de peur. Hermione lui sourit gentiment, bien que son coeur soit en miettes: cette enfant si innoncente assistait à ce carnage!

\- Bonjour ma puce, fit la Gryffondor en s'agenouillant près d'elle, je suis Hermione, et je vais te protéger et t'aider à sortir d'ici d'accord?

\- J'ai perdu ma maman, pleurnicha l'enfant

\- On va la retrouver.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de discuter davantage et saisit l'enfant dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'elle allait transplanner, un Mangemort apparut et l'attaqua.

Elle riposta à la dernière seconde, et posa la petite à ses pieds, qui s'accrocha à sa cape. Elle enchaina différents sorts, mais l'homme était tenace. Soudain, une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans son regard et il changea de cible, attaquant la petite. Hermione, trop surprise, ne put que s'interposer, et reçut le Doloris en pleine face.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, convulsant, et entendit son bras émettre un craquement sinistre. La douleur était atroce, et elle parvenait à peine à respirer. Le Mangemort ne s'arrêtait pas, et la torturait minute après minute. Finalement, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle ne put retenir son cri.

Elle sentait que sa vue se brouillait, et le gout du sang emplissait sa bouche. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle sauve la petite...

\- Avada Kedavra! Gronda une voix

Le sort cessa immédiatement et elle resprit sa respiration, tremblante, parvenant à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Granger, tu m'entends?

Elle distingua une chevelure blonde au dessus d'elle et tenta d'esquisser un sourire. Mais presque immédiatement, son repas remonta dans son oesophage et elle se retourna face contre terre pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

\- L'enfant...souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche

\- Je m'en occupe. Viens.

Il lui attrapa le bras et prit la fillette sur sa hanche pour les faire transplanner au Square.

Le voyage fut trop éprouvant pour Hermione qui vomit à nouveau un mélange de bile et de sang.

\- Merlin, Granger! S'écria Drago, soucieux

\- Ca...va...

Molly accourut et, voyant l'état de la jeune fille, poussa un grand cri. A ce moment là, Hermione s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de Drago.

* * *

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle posa son livre de sortilèges et regarda son visiteur entrer.

\- Bonjour Zabini, fit-elle en souriant

\- Salut.

Il ne semblait pas en forme. De larges cernes noires ornaient ses yeux et il abordait une expression maussade.

\- Drago m'a ordonné de passer te voir. Il ne peut pas venir, il est en mission.

Hermione rosit et détourna les yeux un instant. Les attentions, les paroles et les gestes que Drago avaient à son égard étaient de plus en plus tendres, et elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il était venu lui apporter à manger tous les jours depuis qu'elle était alitée, et il venait même parfois simplement lui faire la conversation. Elle avait appris à le connaitre, et même s'il restait sournois et moqueur, elle commençait à le trouver de plus en plus agréable. Et bien sur, très sexy.

\- Granger, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu deviens aussi rouge que les oreilles de Weasley quand il s'enerve.

La brune reprit ses esprits et lui balança un coussin en pleine face, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire ricaner un instant.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise placée près du lit.

\- Je suis épuisé. Je me demande quand tout cela va finir, avoua-t-il

\- Nous sommes prêts du but, affirma-t-elle, confiante

Le brun soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il était las de tout: de la guerre, de sa condition, de ses sentiments. Chaque matin, il se réveillait le coeur lourd et chaque soir, il s'endormait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Blaise, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, chuchota la Gryffondore, perçevant le trouble du jeune homme

\- C'est juste que-

Mais il fut incapable de poursuivre, la gorge nouée. Vivre si près de Ron sans pouvoir le toucher ou même lui parler était un peu plus dur chaque jour. Il voulait que tout cela finisse, et qu'il puisse partir loin sans se retourner.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, commença-t-il, les yeux baissés.

\- Quelqu'un que tu apprécies? Demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Oui. Je l'aime.

Hermione resta une seconde surprise. Elle savait que les Serpentards n'étaient pas des monstres, comme elle l'avait longtemps cru, mais de là à être amoureux...

\- Ne me regarde pas, Granger. Nous pouvons aimer, nous aussi. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris avec Drago.

\- Que-?

\- Oublie.

La lionne le regarda, mais vit qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Pourtant, son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle inteprétait malgré elle les paroles de l'afro.

\- Bien, parlons de toi alors, fit-elle finalement

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire. Cette personne ne m'aime pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sur?

\- Je le vois, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans ses mots. Il n'a aucune considération pour moi, il me voit toujours comme un Serpentard prétentieux et imbu de lui-même. Je n'ai aucune chance.

La brune comprit immédiatement qui le mettait dans cet état là, et bien qu'elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Après tout, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Elle esquissa un tendre sourire et poursuivit:

\- Tu sais, une fois, j'ai dit à cette personne qu'elle avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Et après toutes ces années, je le pense toujours. Ron est quelqu'un de très bon, mais il est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, parfois.

Blaise lui adressa un petit sourire forcé, pas vraiment etonné que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ait percé son secret à jour.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il change son jugement sur moi, soupira-t-il

Elle réfléchit un instant, tripotant inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux. Puis elle s'écria soudainement:

\- Et si tu lui proposais une partie d'échecs?

\- Tu n'as rien de moins chiant comme idée?

\- Ron adore les échecs sorciers! Tu devrais vraiment jouer avec lui, et entamer une conversation.

Le Serpentard fit la moue et lui jeta un regard peu convaincue mais Hermione lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et il finit par accepter. La brune lui ordonna de courir au salon le rejoindre et il fut obligé de lui obéir, et sortit en trainant les pieds.

Arrivé au rez de chaussée, il observa un moment le Survivant et Ginny, assis côte à côte dans le canapé gris. Ils étaient en pleine conversation, et Blaise pouvait distinguer, de là où il était, les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux des deux protagonistes. Ginny rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et le regard de Harry était empli de tendresse. Esquissant un sourire en coin, le Serpent se demanda quand ils sauteraient enfin le pas eux aussi.

Descendant les dernières marches, il rejoignit Ron qui était assis à la cuisine, griffonant un parchemin.

\- Weasley?

L'interpellé releva la tête et afficha une expression surprise. Il ne pensait pas que le métis reviendrait lui parler après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Je m'emmerde un peu, et je me demandais si tu serais partant pour une partie d'échecs.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, son regard était fixé dans les yeux bleus du rouquin, mais il sentait ses mains moites et une lueur d'appréhension brillait dans son regard. Ron resta quelques secondes interdit puis esquissa un petit sourire, ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Blaise.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais prépare toi à perdre Zabini.

* * *

\- Granger, debout marmotte!

Hermione grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Merlin, il était si tôt, pourquoi venait-il la déranger? Elle perçut un petit rire, et quelques instants plus tard, un frisson la saisit.

\- Malefoy rends moi ma couverture! Cria-t-elle

Elle s'assit dans son lit et lança un regard noir au blond qui riait. Tout en l'insultant copieusement, elle frotta ses yeux encore endormis et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait hier soir?

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre? Cracha-t-elle, agacée

Il lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce que cet abruti-

\- Allez lève toi et tu auras ta réponse.

Pestant contre le Serpentard, elle se mit debout et chercha sa paire de chaussons. Elle enfila un petit gilet, après tout l'automne allait bientôt s'installer et les températures chaudes avaient bien baissé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la glace. Merlin, il l'avait vraiment vu dans cet état?

Préoccupée à coiffer un minimum ses cheveux, elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher dans son dos. Il la saisit par les hanches et elle buta contre son torse. Elle lui adressa un regard confus au travers du miroir, bien que son bas ventre soit totalement en feu.

Lentement, il caressa son ventre par dessus son petit top en coton sans la quitter des yeux. Elle rougit violemment et voulut s'échapper de son étreinte mais il repoussa ses cheveux, dévoilant sa nuque qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et haleta, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. C'était si doux, et si électrique à la fois. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, et elle avait si chaud, trop chaud.

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien tout en continuant son petit manège et elle se perdit dans ses yeux argentés. La tension était palpable et elle s'imagina un instant qu'il allait la jeter sur le lit pour la prendre sauvagement. Cette idée lui fit tourner la tête et elle attrapa ses mains, qui étaient à présents posées sous son ventre et lui prodiguaient une caresse des plus agréables.

Une voix au rez de chaussée retentit et le blond grogna dans son cou. Il embrassa encore un peu sa nuque et son épaule nue puis se détacha à regrets d'elle.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en voyant le désir et la tendresse qui émanaient des prunelles du blond. Mais les siennes devaient surement renvoyer le même message.

\- Descendons, fit-il simplement

Elle le suivit, réajustant son haut et ils dévalèrent les escaliers.

Arrivée au salon, Hermione sentit immédiatement une odeur de gâteau lui envahir les narines. Et seulement à cet instant, elle se souvint que-

\- Bon anniversaire, Hermione!

Tous ses amis sortirent de leurs cachettes, de grands sourires ornant leurs lèvres. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Ginny fit apparaitre des dizaines de gâteaux et des décorations un peu partout dans la pièce. Une grande banderolle était accrochée dans le salon, et de nombreux ballons voletaient un peu partout. Elle sentit des bras l'enserrer et comprit que Harry l'étreignait. Elle lui murmura mille mercis et le serra fort dans ses bras à son tour.

\- C'était l'idée de Drago, fit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire

Hermione se tourna vers le blond, étonnée mais heureuse, et courut se jeter sur lui sans se poser plus de questions. Pris par surprise, le Serpentard mit quelques instants avant de l'emprisonner dans ses bras mais le fit finalement avec grand plaisir et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Granger, murmura-t-il

Elle voulut répondre mais fut vite attrapée dans les bras de Ron et Ginny, qui ne cessaient de dire qu'ils avaient tous travaillé dur pour préparer à manger et qu'elle devait donc s'empresser de tout manger.

Molly l'embrassa affectueusement pendant plusieurs minutes et tous lui transmettèrent des voeux de santé et bonheur. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle vit un gâteau orné de bougies flotter vers elle et ses amis commençèrent à chanter en coeur. Elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant au voeu à formuler. Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, elle croisa un regard métallique et elle souffla.

* * *

La journée fut emplie de bonne humeur. Hermione reçut des dizaines de cadeaux, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Bien sur, beaucoup de ses amis lui avaient offert des livres, mais elle avait plus que hâte de tous les lire. Ginny lui avait acheté une magnifique robe rouge de soirée, Ron lui avait offert un kilo de chocolat et l'avait même aidée à l'entamer, Harry lui avait choisi un kit d'instrument de potion et Blaise un joli cadre doré. Elle les avait tous réprimandés d'être sortis sur le Chemin de Traverse malgré le danger, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de déballer chaque présent avec excitation. Quant à Drago... Elle avait été ébahie en recevant un long collier en argent, avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile dans lequel elle pouvait insérer deux petites photos magiques. Le bijou était magnifiquement bien travaillé, et elle était presque sûre que les runes présentes sur le pendentif étaient originales. Surement le travail d'un gobelin.

En l'honneur de Hermione, les adolescents décidèrent de camper tous ensemble dans le salon du Square. Harry fit apparaitre plusieurs matelas et édredons et ils s'installèrent au coin du feu une fois la nuit tombée après s'être mis en pyjama.

Ils prirent des biscuits et des chips à grignoter et les discussions commencèrent. Blaise était au meilleur de sa forme et racontait mille et une annectodes sur lui et Drago, au plus grand désespoir du blond.

\- Et là, la fille a dévisagé Malefoy et lui a calmement répondu "ce n'est pas grave, cette nuit était plutôt banale de toute façon".

Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Ron et Harry qui se moquaient allègrement du Serpentard, alors que ce dernier faisait à présent la moue.

\- C'était la première fois qu'on me sortait un truc pareil, ronchonna-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse dénudé

Blaise enchaîna presque immédiatement.

\- Et pendant que Malefoy était parti dans une salle sombre faire je ne sais quoi-

\- Tu batifolais la nuit dans les salles de classe?! S'offusqua Hermione, qui avait toujours respecté le couvre feu à la lettre

\- C'est un des endroits préférés des filles, Granger, répondit le concerné avec un petit clin. Tu verras.

Hermione rougit brusquement et s'étouffa avec son biscuit. La dernière phrase sonnait bien trop comme une promesse. Ce qui s'était passé le matin même lui revint en mémoire, et elle retint un gémissement en se rappelant comment il l'avait caressé, et à quel point elle l'avait désiré. Le blond sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en faisant glisser son regard sur ses cuisses découvertes. Hermione rougit encore plus mais attrapa rapidement une couverture pour se recouvrir.

Bientôt, Ginny décréta qu'elle avait sommeil et elle s'allongea près de Harry, qui bégaya un instant face à leur proximité. Hermione agita sa baguette et, les remerciant une dernière fois, elle s'installa elle aussi sur son duvet. Son voisin se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire. Malgré la semi obscurité, elle distingua son regard gris et s'y perdit à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, il existe d'autres manières de me remercier, souffla-t-il

Elle balança son poing dans son épaule et il ricana en silence. Il lui alors agrippa le poignet et la tira vers lui, rapprochant leurs matelas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés. Il se déplaça alors pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle se sentit rougir. Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de le dévisager, perturbée par leur proximité. Son visage était harmonieux au possible. Ses yeux gris étaient envoutants, son nez droit, et ses lèvres paraissaient douces. Elle dut les fixer plus que nécessaire puisqu'elle le vit esquisser un petit sourire. Gênée, elle tenta de se retourna sur l'autre côté, mais il lui saisit fermement la hanche, l'empêchant de changer de position.

\- Granger, dit-il simplement en la fixant

\- Oui? Murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche

Il ne répondit pas, mais passa une main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans son cou, et son souffle qui s'échouait sur son visage. Et ses yeux, ses yeux gris, qui la fixaient.

\- Tu me rends fou, chuchota-t-il, si bas qu'elle se demanda presque s'il l'avait vraiment dit

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le questionner, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières de celles du blond. Le baiser fut léger, et il s'éloigna presque immédiatement. Elle avait automatiquement tendu le cou pour approfondir et l'échange et, frustrée, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Malefoy, grogna-t-elle. Reviens ici.

Il lui lança un regard moqueur et l'embrassa à nouveau, bien plus passionnément. Elle se sentit frémir et perdit pied avec la réalité. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces lèvres délicieuses qui l'embrassaient, cette langue qui caraissait la sienne, ces mains qui se baladaient sur ses hanches. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus et leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés. Merlin, elle ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était vivant, c'était explosif, c'était tendre. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, et restèrent à s'observer, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées et les regards brillants.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle, passant une main sur son visage

Elle redessina les contours de sa mâchoire, caressa ses tempes, descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle effleura longuement, avant de se pencher vers lui pour les saisir avec les siennes. Surpris, il lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure et elle gémit dans sa bouche. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ça, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en passer un jour.

\- Hermione, répondit-il enfin lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau

Il murmura son prénom comme une litanie alors que ses mains caressaient ses bras, ses hanches, ses cheveux, son cou. Elle le regardait faire, hynotisée par la lueur qu'elle distinguait dans son regard. Finalement, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et il passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre son torse. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, sereins comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis longtemps.

* * *

Ce furent des cris stridents qui les réveillèrent le lendemain. Drago grogna en enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune, mais Ginny sauta presque sur eux, excitée au possible.

\- Je le savais, je le savais, chantonna-t-elle

\- Vous chavez copulé à côchté de noush? S'écria Ron, dégoûté, mais qui engloutissait déjà une part de gâteau

\- Ta gueule Weasley, si on avait fait quoique ce soit de sexuel, les cris de Hermione t'auraient probablement empêché de dormir, répliqua le concerné en grognant

Ginny éclata de rire et vint les enlacer alors que Harry esquissait un sourire moqueur. Hermione était très rouge, mais ne pouvait empêcher l'euphorie l'envahir. A regrets, le Serpentard se releva, déserrant son etreinte, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en voyant le regard inquisiteur que lançait la rousse à sa meilleure amie. Elle était probablement avide de potins.

\- Alors? Lâcha Ginny dès que le blond fut parti

\- Alors rien, grommela Hermione en évitant son regard

\- Ne me mens pas, Hermione Granger, gronda la cadette des Weasley.

\- On s'est embrassé, chuchota finalement la brune

Ginny poussa un nouveau cri aigu.

\- Merlin, c'est génial! C'était comment?

\- Très...bien.

\- Romantique?

\- Je dirais plutôt passionné, chuchota la Gryffondor

\- Merlin, Merlin, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy! J'en étais sûre. Il te dévorait des yeux déjà à Poudlard.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela. Il était vrai qui la taquinait souvent, ou la faisait sortir de ses gonds, mais à part ça...

\- Voyons Hermione, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre?

\- Que-? Dit la concernée en écarquillant les yeux

\- Il partage nos convictions, bien sur, mais je pense que tu n'y es pas pour rien.

Elle laissa la brune réfléchir. Elle était totalement perdue. Drago avait eu des sentiments pour elle depuis Poudlard? Et Drago avait des sentiments pour elle, tout court?

Malgré elle, elle sentit son coeur accélérer. Elle devait avouer que l'idée était plus que plaisante, mais elle avait surtout peur qu'elle ne soit pas vraie.

Pourtant, elle avait envie d'y croire. Leurs baisers avaient été si ardents qu'elle en frissonnait encore rien qu'en y repensant. Il l'avait caressé doucement, comme s'il vénérait chaque partie de son corps, et il l'avait embrassé avec tant de passion qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il faisait l'amour à sa bouche.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna vers Blaise.

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, Granger. Il te donnera les réponses en temps voulu.

Elle le remercia silencieusement et se releva difficilement. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Malheureusement, elle attendit, tout le jour et même les suivants, et il ne revint pas lui parler. Un air maussade avait prit place sur ses traits, et elle semblait s'ennuyer de tout. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il revienne vers elle. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle était plus qu'une passade, elle avait adoré la passion avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée. Si le matin même, elle était restée confuse, elle avait vite fait le point sur ses sentiments: il l'attirait, sans aucun doute. Elle avait cherché son contact toute la semaine, elle avait tenté de le toucher, de croiser son regard mais il s'était habilement défilé sans se justifier.

Alors elle avait attendu, attendu, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus attendre, parce qu'en ce midi d'Octobre, l'Elu annonça que la bataille finale aurait lieu le lendemain au lever du jour. Grâce à Rogue, ils savaient que le Lord prévoyait une attaque sur un village moldu, et l'Ordre avait décidé de l'y accueillir. Quand Harry prononça ces mots, il fallut du temps pour qu'ils se rendent compte tout ce que cela impliquait. La dernière bataille, la victoire ou la défaite.

Ils avaient passé la journée à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient pour éviter d'y penser. Ron, Ginny et Molly avaient récuré la cuisine ensemble, se racontant des annectodes et riant tout en épongeant le sol. Harry avait décidé de s'isoler au grenier avec Remus pour feuilleter de vieux albums de famille. Fleur et Bill étaient repartis à la Chaumière pour une journée pour profiter peut être une dernière fois l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait passé la journée sur le vieux canapé du salon, relisant pour la centième l'Histoire de Poudlard, s'émerveillant de découvrir de nouveaux détails, de déchiffrer de nouvelles annotations. De temps en temps, elle relevait les yeux et couvait du regard les Weasley avec un petit sourire. Elle espérait tant que tous survivent, que tous aient une longue vie devant eux, mais elle savait que son voeu était utopique.

Vers vingt heures, Harry rassembla les membres de l'Ordre une ultime fois pour leur expliquer l'attaque du lendemain. Ils allaient principalement jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Il leur fallait approcher le serpent, le neutraliser avant que Harry n'attaque Voldemort.

Hermione écoutait les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que demain à la même heure, tout serait probablement fini.

\- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous êtes mes amis, ma famille, ma vie, et je sais que demain ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que le mal sera vaincu.

Une salve d'applaudissements termina la réunion, et Harry retira ses lunettes pour essuyer quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ginny se leva et l'embrassa passionnément devant l'assemblée, l'agrippant par les épaules comme si elle se refusait à le lâcher un jour. Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent vers leur meilleur ami et tous les trois s'embrassèrent.

\- Pour toujours, gronda Ron, les yeux brillants

\- Je vous aime tellement les garçons, souffla Hermione

Harry serra son corps frêle un peu plus fort et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton intelligence, ta persepicacité, ta patience, Hermione.

\- Sûrement pas grand chose, marmonna une voix que la brune identifia comme appartenant à Drago Malefoy

Ce dernier, à table, les bras croisés, observait la scène, agacé. Il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser, lui aussi...

\- Et toi Ron, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton humour, ta gentillesse ou ton courage.

Le Trio d'Or s'étreignit une dernière fois et Lupin ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Hermione adressa un sourire triste à ses deux amis et se prépara à monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux Serpentards qui buvaient à présent une bière, toujours assis à la table. Elle s'avança vers Blaise et s'accrocha à son cou, l'embrassant sur la joue tendrement.

\- Sacrée Granger, toujours aussi émotive, soupira le brun en souriant tout de même

Hermione lui donna un coup à l'épaule avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille de ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Il lui serra doucement la main, la remerciant du regard, puis se leva et monta à l'étage, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls dans la petite cuisine du Square.

La brune entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et toussota mais le blond maintenait les yeux rivés au sol, les poings serrés. Elle inspira un grand coup et décida de se lancer.

\- Malefoy, je dois-

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Q-Quoi? Bredouilla-t-elle surprise

\- Arrête de jouer avec tes cheveux.

Ebahie, elle relâcha sa mèche et il leva le regard vers elle, le plantant dans le sien. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi donc, Malefoy?

\- Parce que ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus.

Elle déglutit bruyamment et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, le coeur battant. Venait-elle d'imaginer ce qu'il venait de dire?

\- Je sais ce que tu attends, Granger, et crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de recommencer ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de ton anniversaire. Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore.

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? Demanda-t-elle

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te promettre. Demain, je le pourrais peut être, ou au contraire j'en serais incapable.

\- Je n'attends pas de promesse, Malefoy! S'écria-t-elle

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'apprécie, Granger, et même plus, tu dois t'en douter, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

\- Quand je pense que tu te moquais de Harry et Ginny, lâcha-t-elle, furieuse et frustrée

\- J'avais tord. Potter avait raison, c'est trop compliqué en temps de guerre.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide.

Elle attrapa sa bière et en but une grande gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle reposa la chope avec violence sur la table et le fusilla du regard.

\- Si je meurs demain, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, grogna le blond

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et tourna les talons, énervée au possible. Elle avait pensé pouvoir avoir des explications avant la Bataille, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

\- Après la bataille, je te jure-

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien promettre, rétorqua-t-ellle sèchement

\- Putain, Granger!

Il renversa la table de la cuisine et la chope s'écroula au sol, renversant le liquide doré sur le carrelage. Les yeux plus gris que jamais, il lui empoigna le bras.

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, tu te trompes. J'ai attendu à Poudlard pendant cinq mois, j'ai attendu dans cette fichue baraque pendant d'interminables semaines, et je vais attendre encore quelques heures, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Poudlard? Murmura-t-elle, choquée

Il sourit.

\- Tu es si aveugle, naïve Granger, chuchota-t-il en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux

\- …

\- ...

\- Embrasse moi, exigea-t-elle sans réfléchir

Il esquissa un petit rictus et planta son regard dans le sien, la défiant. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et passa les mains derrière sa nuque. Elle le sentit frémir et elle retint un sourire, fière de son effet. Finalement, après de longues secondes, il lâcha un soupir contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne pouvant plus tenir. Le baiser fut aussi passionné que le premier, et Hermione eut même l'impression qu'il sonnait comme une promesse silencieuse.

* * *

Le village était ravagé. Les maisons brûlaient, les civils hurlaient, les sorts fusaient. Depuis le lever du jour, l'Ordre avait attendu que le Lord se pointe avec son armée, et ils n'avaient pas été déçus. Peu après le début du combat, le Mage Noir avait convoqué les géants et les vampires, qui se battaient avec violence. L'Ordre avait répliqué avec ses propres créatures magiques, notamment les dragons de Charlie et les centaures de Poudlard, mais le duel était serré.

Beaucoup étaient tombés. Innocents moldus tout comme terribles Mangemorts. Hermione avait aperçu Dean se faire arracher la tête par un vampire assoiffé, et Lavande se faire mordre par un loup-garou sadique. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle avait à chaque fois détourné le regard et pulvérisé son adversaire avec encore plus de hargne.

Elle sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir. Voilà des heures qu'ils usaient de magie sans relâche, et l'épuisement commençait à se lire sur les visages.

Après avoir expédié McNair en enfers, elle recula un instant à couvert et observa les lieux. Alors qu'elle parcourait le champ du regard, elle l'aperçut. Le serpent.

Il était caché derrière la ruine d'une maison qui flambait. Prudente, elle s'avança, se jetant un sort du bouclier, et se cacha derrière une colonne de pierre pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor, mais-

\- Besoin d'un coup de main, Granger?

Elle se retourna brutalement et planta sa baguette sous la gorge de Drago Malefoy qui la regardait en souriant.

\- Abruti, souffla-t-elle, rassurée cependant de voir qu'il paraissait en forme

\- J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Il sortit de sa poche la fameuse épée et elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Le plan était de la garder au Square, non?

\- Au diable le plan. Tuons ce maudit reptile.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'avançèrent ensemble et s'approchèrent de la bête à pas de loup, tandis que Hermione maintenait un bouclier sur eux. Drago empoigna fermement le manche de l'arme et dos au Serpent, était prêt à l'abattre sur la créature lorsque celle ci se retourna brusquement et l'attaqua au visage. Hermione lâcha un petit cri et le poussa sur le côté, lui évitant d'être défiguré à vie. Cependant, ils se relevèrent bien vite, et Hermione enchaîna une série de sorts complexes sur l'animal qui rampait au sol, évitant les attaques.

\- Essaye de l'imobiliser, Granger!

Elle faillit répliquer que ça n'était pas si simple, mais une idée lui vint soudain et elle lança un sort pour faire éclater le mur devant eux. Se protégeant les yeux avec son bras, elle remarqua que les gravas avaient ensevelli la bête. Drago s'avança et, repoussant une pierre poussiéreuse, trancha la gorge de Nagini.

Aussitôt, un cri terrible retentit dans le champ, et tous virent Lord Voldemort mettre la main à son coeur, une expression d'horreur totale ornant ses traits.

Harry, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, s'avança vers lui. Il redressa la tête, fier, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Tu as perdu, Tom! Hurla-t-il avant de lancer le sortilège de la mort

Le duel s'engagea alors, tandis que les Mangemorts continuaient leurs attaques avec encore plus de fougue envers les membres de l'Ordre. Ce n'est qu'après une longue heure qu'une explosion retentit tandis que Harry poussait le cri de la victoire.

\- Voldemort est mort! Cria-t-il, les lunettes de travers, le front humide mais un grand sourire sur son visage fatigué

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts tentèrent de transplanner mais des Stupéfix jaillirent de tous les côtés pour les en empêcher au maximum.

* * *

L'Ordre rentra au Square en héros. Ils avaient gagné, ils avaient vaincu le mal, enfin. Mais l'euphorie du moment fut rapidement ternie par la liste des morts que Molly annonça. Dean, Neville, Tonks, Cormac et bien d'autres avaient quitté leur monde. Les enterrements furent prévus pour la semaine suivante, et plusieurs minutes de silence furent accordés pour ces combattants si courageux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa, lui murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et lui promit de ne jamais la quitter.

Lorsque Ron pénétra dans la pièce, boitant à cause de sa jambe fracturé, il vit Blaise s'avancer vers lui. Le métis avait une large cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil gauche, mais semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Weasley, j'ai survécu à cette guerre et toi aussi, mais je ne veux plus attendre une seconde de plus. Ca va te paraître totalement fou, mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime, Ronald Weasley.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur avant de bredouiller qu'il devait réfléchir. Blaise lui offrit un sourire tendre et alla se servir un verre, le laissant avec ses pensées. Il avait enfin osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et il se sentait libéré d'un lourd poids.

Hermione adressa un grand sourire à l'afro. Elle était si fière de lui. Malgré ses parents, son éducation, les Mangemorts et la guerre, il avait réussi à respecter ses propres valeurs et il avait appris à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Il venait de leur prouver à tous qu'il s'était construit par ses choix et qu'aujourd'hui, il vivait enfin en communion avec lui même.

\- Psst, Granger.

La brune sursauta et se retourna vers la source du bruit, qui n'était que Drago Malefoy qui lui intimait de le rejoindre à l'étage. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, elle grimpa les escaliers à tout allure et déboula dans la chambre du blond. Il faisait sombre, et seule la petite lampe de chevet était allumée. Elle remarqua à peine le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce tant elle était préoccupée par le bond qui lui faisait face, les mains dans les poches.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-elle, le souffle court

Drago l'observa une seconde, et eut un sourire en coin face à son impatience. Il s'avança près d'elle au ralenti, et colla son corps au sien de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

\- Granger.

\- Oui? Souffla-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de long discours, parce que je n'en ai plus la patience. Alors je vais seulement te dire ceci: je t'aime.

Elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher lorsqu'elle entendit ces trois petits mots, mais une main ferme s'apposa au bas de son dos, la retenant, et elle aggripa la chemise déchirée du Serpentard. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et y vit briller une lueur si tendre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Voldemort était mort, le bien avait vaincu, et même si tout n'était pas encore aussi rose que quand dans les contes de fées, elle sentait que l'avenir qui s'annonçait devant eux allait être grandiose.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS, merci de laisser votre avis ça compte énormément pour moi!**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**

 **Pencilcase.03**


End file.
